COBRA
5000 |battlesf = Unlocked with purchase |battless = |specialty = |hotkey = }} ('C'overt 'O'ps 'B'attles 'R'esponse 'A'gent) is a tower featured in Bloons TD Battles Mobile. It was added in the update on August 18, 2014. The tower costs 5000, tallying the most medallions to get an item in BTD Battles, however it can be bought for USD $4.99 or equivalent (still more than all the other towers, for USD $3.99). Winning battles in Battle Arena is recommended if you want this tower. A hard to use yet helpful tower to use. Can be deadly if used by a skilled player but useless without wisdom. By using this tower correctly, the player may be able to control the game and make their game in their favor. Bloons TD Battles Mobile Path 1 Path 2 Strategies Although the COBRA lacks in firepower, his upgrades can lead to useful strategies, even in the Battle Arena. Attrition only applies to Assault Mode and before version 3.1. * Bloon Adjustment - This is simply placing down many COBRA units and upgrading them to the Wired Funds upgrade. This will give the player $80 per round.(160 in banaza club room) Place down as many COBRAs as possible, but make sure to keep your defenses strong. You should stop placing new COBRAs once you hit 15 - 20. You should then upgrade them all to 2/x (2 upgrades on path 1 and any amount on path 2). This will adjust the bloons on the enemy side and give them either camo status, regenerating status, or rank boost of +1. The effects of Bloon Adjustment stacks, so getting around 15 - 20 means you can essentially adjust every single bloon on their side. Multiple COBRAs can also adjust the same bloon. For example, a rainbow bloon on the enemy's side can be adjusted to a CamGrow (Camo + Regenerating) ceramic. This will happen to nearly every bloon. Eventually the higher ranked bloons should overpower your enemy leading you to victory. * Attritioning - Attrition is infamous among Battles Mobile players for being a very hard thing to counter for; most often meaning it is necessary to rush your opponent or use Bloon Adjustment. This strategy is done in a similar way to the Bloon Adjustment strategy, and can even be used in conjunction with it. Every step up to the upgrading to Bloon Adjustment is the same (although you can upgrade to Bloon Adjustment if you feel better off with it or have the money). Once you get around 10 - 15 1/0 COBRAs, you should start upgrading them to 1/2. If you have 15 COBRAs, you will be stealing 30 lives every 12 seconds, or about 2 - 3 lives every second. This means that in less than a minute, your opponent will run out of lives, unless they have Attrition themselves. Once again, make sure you are keeping your defense strong enough to defend against any enemy rushes. This is also used in defensive mode to make the player's lives back to 150 lives if the player had lives leaked. **Take note this no longer works in version 3.1, as if you bring your opponent down to 1 life, another Attrition will just provide the player $30. This is to make the game balanced. Gallery COBRA.exe.jpg Trivia *The COBRA is the most expensive tower in the game, costing 5000. *This tower is the first in Bloons TD Battles Mobile where all upgrades are unlocked with the purchase of the tower. *This is the only tower in Bloons TD Battles Mobile that can affect an opponents side of the track. *The name COBRA could possibly be a reference to Solid Snake of the Metal Gear Solid video game series. *The name COBRA could also be a reference to the german television series alarm fur cobra 11 *Misdirection is the only ability which has varying countdown times. *Cobra means "snake" in Portuguese. *The COBRA and the Banana Farm are the only 2 BTDB towers that don't have an upgrade that allows it pop Lead Bloons. * Normally, you would get 7 if you finish a game with 150 lives. However, if you lost some lives and used attrition to get your lives back to 150, you would not get 7. **Same for Support Chinook. * It is the third tower that shoots from a firearm. First being Dartling Gun and the second being Sniper Monkey. * There are only two towers that can regain lives without using premiums first. The COBRA and the Heli Pilot. * Sometimes, if both players have the COBRA, one of them will attempt to reduce the opponent's lives to 1 (kill their opponent before version 3.1) by having more 0/2 COBRAs than the other. This is known as an "Attrition War". *Offensive Push only affects the bloons, and not regen or camo modifiers. **For example, if one gets Offensive Push on level 11, the player will only get grouped blacks and spaced rainbows and not camo modifier. *The "Finish Him!" upgrade is a reference to the phrase "Finish Him!" from Mortal Kombat. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile Category:Additions